2000s in film
This article is about 2000s decade in film. Events Thousands of full-length films were produced during the first decade of the 21st Century. Building on developments in the 1990s, computers are used to create effects that would have previously been more expensive, from the subtle erasing of surrounding islands in Cast Away (leaving Tom Hanks' character stranded with no other land in sight) to the vast battle scenes such as those in Gladiator, The Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Matrix and 300. In addition, film genres not known for their popular appeal in North America became increasingly attractive to filmgoers: films in foreign languages like Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, The Passion of the Christ and Letters from Iwo Jima; and documentary films like An Inconvenient Truth, March of the Penguins, Super Size Me, and Fahrenheit 9/11, became very successful. Also gaining popularity was the use of Computer-generated imagery (CGI) to produce films. These types of films were originally seen in the 1990s with the likes of Toy Story and its sequel Toy Story 2, but CGI films became more popular in 2001 with the release of Shrek. Other popular CGI films include Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Monsters, Inc. and Ratatouille. In addition, Up became the second animated feature ever to receive an Oscar nomination for The Best Picture. The 2000s also saw a resurgence of several genres. For example, Gladiator, Moulin Rouge!, and Spider-Man increased the popularity of the Epic, Musical, and comic book genres, respectively. Highest-grossing films The list has more 2008 and 2007 films in the top 50 than any other year, each with eight. They are followed by 2009, 2005 and 2004, each with six. Figures are given in United States dollars (USD). Highest-grossing film per year Most-acclaimed films of the decade According to Metacritic, which analysed many of the notable 'best films of the decade' lists to compile the results, the top twenty films most often and most notably included in these lists are # There Will Be Blood # Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind # Mulholland Drive # No Country For Old Men # The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King # The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers # Spirited Away # 4 Months, 3 Weeks and 2 Days # The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring # The Dark Knight # Amelie # Children of Men # Memento # Pan's Labyrinth # United 93 # Wall-E # Almost Famous # Brokeback Mountain # Far from Heaven # Lost in Translation As well as this, the ten films released in the 2000s which got the highest average critic scores according to Metacritic are # Pan's Labyrinth # 4 months, 3 weeks and 2 days # Ratatouille # Spirited Away # The Hurt Locker # The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King # Sideways # Wall-E # Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon # 35 Shots of Rum List of films See below References ;Highest-grossing films See also * List of 'years in film' in the 2000s ** 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 * Film, History of film, List of lists of films Category:Films by decade Category:2000s in film